


In Which Tom Riddle Gets A Fucking Hug

by LokkisonD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Attend Hogwarts Together, I guess you could read this as Tom/Harry or Tom & Harry either works tbh, Touch-Starved Tom Riddle, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokkisonD/pseuds/LokkisonD
Summary: Tom Riddle is touch-starved because I'm touch-starved.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, IF U SQUINT - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 250





	In Which Tom Riddle Gets A Fucking Hug

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all. I have had this in my drafts for nearly a month. I wrote it when I was feeling particularly shitty and finished it off like a week ago and finally decided to post it. Idk what this is other than me feeling severely touch-starved and deciding Tom should feel that too lmao

It all starts with an ache. Tom isn't exactly unfamiliar with aches in pains. First, growing up in the orphanage left him no stranger to pain. From stinging slaps from adults to the bruises those pathetic little children used to leave on him before he had a tight control on his magic. He knew what pain was like. Second, even at Hogwarts he obviously got hurt. It would range from back aches from simply being hunched over his books too long to hexes and jinxes thrown his way in the past. Tom Riddle was old friends with pain.  
  
This, however, is different. With no exams approaching, Tom is far more lax in his studies. Nobody has sent any type of hexes his way in _ages_ after he put those of his own house into their places. This pain is constant and uncomfortable.  
  
It follows him through classes, during meals, and even while he lays in bed at night-especially while he was in bed. When he doesn't have something to distract himself is when it is the worst. Showers could sometimes dull it into the background or make it _worse_.  
  
Tom is truly baffled. Numerous times he's considered heading to Madam Pomfrey to figure out what the hell is going on but ultimately dismisses it. He doesn't have time for such nonsense and he's confident it'll pass in another week.  
  
Only...it _doesn't_.  
  
It doesn't, and it gets worse. Some days, Tom wants to claw at his own skin with how bad it gets. It's uncomfortable and persistent, and usually ends up with him wrapping himself in a blanket in the dorms and finding something to distract himself. Other days, and he'll never admit this to anyone ever, he finds himself near tears. He's miserable, and Tom just wants it to _stop_.  
  
He's in the middle of heading back to his dorms to try and nap the worst of it off while he stews in fury over Dumbledore when he rounds the corner and smacks straight into another body. He wobbles but manages to catch himself and the person in front of him before they can tumble to the ground.  
  
"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry- _oh_ , Tom!" Tom looks up and he tips his head in surprise.  
  
"Harry? Don't you have Divination?" he asks smoothly. Harry adopts a sheepish look and shrugs.  
  
He says, "Yeah, but I had to get out of there. The incense was messing with my nose so I just, ah...." he trails off when he looks down to where Tom's Prefect badge is pinned to his robes proudly. Tom's lips quirk up in amusement.  
  
"You decided to skip class, did you?" he finishes and Harry shrugs. Then, he narrows his eyes and jerks his head up to look at him accusingly.  
  
"You're out here too! Tom Riddle is skipping class?" Harry chirps gleefully. Tom rolls his eyes and forces his lips back to their neutral resting spot.  
  
Tom murmurs, "I...class was... _stressful_ , to say the least. Professor Dumbledore was coming down extra hard on me and I needed a moment to clear my head."  
  
Harry's elated expression drops and he looks a bit sad. Tom will never understand this boy, really, but he appreciates him all the same. "He's still being an ass?" Harry asks and Tom nods along. Harry huffs and wriggles out of Tom's grasp that he completely forgot he'd tangled Harry in. "What was it this time?"  
  
Tom lets out an aggravated noise. "Not only did he take off for an _inkblot_ on my paper, he told me the sources I used were not allowed in the library anymore and took off _half credit_! Half, Harry, _half_! Can you believe it? He's the one taking the books I used out of the library permanently, and because they're leaving I'm getting _half credit_ on this essay that is worth almost _all of my grade_. I'm going to fail because of a senile old man who's hated me since I was _eleven_!" Tom shouts, fingers winding into his own hair to tug at it in frustration.  
  
"That's not fair! Can't you tell Headmistress McGonagall?" Harry asks but Tom sneers at him, hating the way his eyes are beginning to wet. He hasn't cried since he was a literal baby and he's not going to start now.  
  
"You really think she'll care? That woman has hated me as well because perfect Professor _Dumbledore_ hates me too. Fuckin' useless old man. Hope his bird pecks out his eyes-" Tom snarls but he's interrupted by arms wrapping around his shoulders. "Wha-"  
  
Harry's _hugging_ him. Harry Potter, Gryffindor's Golden Boy, is hugging him in the middle of the hallway. Granted they _are_ friends but they usually don't do the whole touchy-feely part of friendship and skip right to studying together or playing Quidditch.  
  
Tom hasn't been hugged in years if _ever_. He doesn't know what to do. Where to put his hands or how tight to hug back. It feels _wrong_ but at the same time Tom also wants to melt straight into the embrace. Wants to be wrapped up in the warmth Harry offers and never move away from it. Unfortunately, he doesn't do any of that. He instead bursts into tears.  
  
Harry's arms tighten around him and Tom finally brings his arms around Harry's body. He keeps his face against the smaller boy's shoulder, eyes squeezing shut. The Gryffindor hums lightly, nails scraping over the back of Tom's neck.  
  
"You alright?" Harry asks although it seems to be more of a way to get Tom talking more than anything. It's obvious he's not alright but Tom shrugs regardless.  
  
He mutters, "I'm exhausted, Harry."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Let's just skip the rest of the afternoon."  
  
"Okay."  
  
And they do. Tom spends the rest of the afternoon and evening in the Room of Requirement with Harry. They play quiet games of chess and Tom helps Harry through any of his assignments that don't involve Transfiguration. Harry keeps their hands together the entire time they work and while it's an inconvenience Tom doesn't comment.  
  
Not when that dreadful pain is finally gone and his heart feels full for the first time in years.  
  


* * *

  
From that day on, Tom is hyper aware of Harry. The boy seems to make it his mission to be around Tom more than he did before. Tom normally spent most of his days alone or working on something he's deemed important but these days he finds himself spending more time with Harry. They take long walks outside to talk quietly to one another or Harry will bring him to his friends which always ends with Tom and Granger at each other's throats. Tom can't say he doesn't enjoy their arguments and he knows she does as well. It's not often people of their intellect can find someone to match them, so Tom makes sure to soften his tongue in order to not chase her off. In turn, it seems she's much more enthusiastic and seeks him out more often in their shared classes for them to work together so Tom isn't stuck with idiots any more.  
  
The Weasley clan is...interesting. Tom generally doesn't speak with them but Ron is always up for a good chess game. They're both thrilled when they realize the other is good, and while Tom always wins (except for that one match but that didn't count at _all_ -) he's delighted at the challenge. The only other person that usually can give him a challenge is Luna Lovegood, that tiny Ravenclaw that Tom sometimes studies with.  
  
Those aren't the only changes. Harry's _always_ touching Tom when they're around each other. In classes, Harry makes sure to sit next to him, their bodies pressed together from thigh to shoulder. In the hallways Harry makes sure to grab him by the hand with the pathetic excuse of not wanting to lose him in the crowd. If they're all hanging out, Harry simply keeps his arm around Tom's shoulders, fingers picking at loose threads on his uniform idly while they all chatter together. When they're alone, the boy likes to lean on him, or hug him, or lay them down and hold him close.  
  
The pain doesn't creep in any longer, and soon Tom learns he was just touch starved. It makes a lot more sense, and Tom is relieved to realize he doesn't feel so awful anymore.  
  
Even on days when they don't see each other, Harry makes time to stop by and see him. One particularly memorable day when they hadn't even seen each other in the halls with the way Tom speeds to his classes and locks himself in the library for the entire afternoon after classes until the evening, Harry visits the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
He doesn't actually understand how Harry manages to get in. Tom certainly didn't let the password slip but somehow he gets in regardless while Tom is in the middle of jotting down his last paragraph of his Charms essay. There are multiple startled mutters around them.  
  
"Potter? How the hell-?" Tom looks up at Abraxas' irritated words and watches Harry completely ignore the blond. Instead, Harry steals Tom's quill and paper to set to the side. The Gryffindor is quick to take the opportunity to grab Tom by the wrist and lead him away to the dorms. Tom complies easily and hopes nobody tries to edit his essay. He's going to stab them if they do.  
  
They turn into Tom's room that he, thankfully, doesn't share. He's never been more grateful for the privacy than now as Harry shuts the door and leads him back to Tom's neatly made bed. Tom goes down and peels back the blanket so Harry can crawl in with him. The boy settles on top of Tom, hips and legs between Tom's own. Tom pulls the blanket over their bodies and sighs in satisfaction.  
  
"Didn't see you all day," Harry murmurs sleepily. Tom slides his arms around Harry's shoulders and does the same with his legs, wrapping them around Harry's own. The weight of the boy is comforting and Tom can already feel his body relaxing completely, eyes beginning to close as he fights sleep.  
  
He mumbles, "I know. Classes are keeping me busy lately. I also need Granger to check my Runes tomorrow."  
  
Harry makes an irritated sound. "Don't talk about school while we're cuddling," he complains and Tom chuckles.  
  
They're quiet for a while but Tom speaks up suddenly. "Why did you start doing this? We were...we were friends before, I suppose, but there was none of this..."  
  
Harry shifts slightly and tilts his head up to meet Tom's eyes with a little smile. "You needed it and I wanted it. I don't think I can ever remember you touching another person that wasn't awfully impersonal. So I decided to change that."  
  
Tom clutches Harry tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> i do not vibe with dumbledore so i just tossed him in to antagonize tom lmfao
> 
> this also rlly hasnt been proofread other than like what i read while formatting for ao3 so take that as u will 
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed


End file.
